Some Fun
by Eugeniu
Summary: At first, it had just started off as a rainy school day. But that, unlocked a sexual, and romantic aspect of Usui and Misaki.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well then, this would be one of my first works, so please feel free to criticize on the smallest of things.**

 **I have just finished reading a famous (or what I beleive to be famous) manga series called Kaichou Wa Maid-samma. I must say, it was absolutely marvellous! The couples were cute, and I found the characters to be quite entertaining. The humor was a bit cheesy, but I really enjoyed it!  
Thus, one day, my pervy mind was lost in thought wondering god know what. But, somehow my mind stumbled accros the thought of writing a fan fiction of my favorite anime, and to be even more bizzar, to have fun with my favorite couple. Yes, it is a lemon...speaking of which, I should post a warning for ones who ignore the authors note...Ha, just too l much work! I'll do it some other day!**

 **Well then, I hope you enjoy one of my first fanfictions. Fell free to tell me of improvements.**

 **Rated: M**

Some Fun:

The musky summer air of the school room seem to put even more of a silence between Misaki and Usui. Misaki had stayed after school to do presidential things, and Usui decided to tag along and not surprisingly for any reason at all. It seemed that he was following her more often now, even trying to sneak into the washroom.  
"Pervert," she would say in defence of his absurdly inappropriateness or "Back off."  
There was no intention of harming him, but it seems that he was sad, and maybe neglected. Misaki chuckled to her own thoughts, I just can't help but think of him as a dog, she thought, a small smile seemed to stretch upon her face, taking its time to appear of full length to each ear.

Boom!

Misaki's head jerked back, expecting Usui to have broken something or to have hurt himself.  
"How many times must I say this," she said, clenching her teeth out of distress,  
"don't-"  
Her voice was cut off by another loud sound, her head shot to the window to see light droplets of water brush against the previously scorching window. These droplets began to thicken, and they sped up, now, hitting the window with a considerable amount of force.  
Her pencil slipped from her hand as they slithered to the sides of her face to cup her ears. Thunder scared her, thunder scared her very much. A weakness, something she was not suppose to share.  
"Awwww...Is Kaichou afraid of thunder?" said Usui, making his way towards Misaki, whom now was whimpering. She looked up and into his eyes, her own were filled with tears, resistance to crying was present in her expression...She was indeed, horrified by it.  
"That's not funny!"  
Misaki's hand gripped tighter as another series of rumbles resonated through the room, a small tear drew a damp line along her jaw, dripping down slowly to her jeans. She was beyond terrified from the low rumble and the loud boom of the thunder.

 **She needed something or someone...to help her.**

Her trembling hands reached for Usui's, for she found reassurance in his touch-in his voice. Something about him sparked a soothing aura, and Misaki enjoying how soothing it is at moments like these. Without hesitation, Usui's hand griped tightly around Misaki's slender hands, pulling her onto her feet. His arms slithered around her as he gave a warm, sweet hug, that anyone would not possibly imagine coming from him. The scent of him filled Misaki's lungs and thoughts, her arms grew the need for a tighter hug, she nuzzled closer to the base of his neck. She had a strange sensation in her core, between her legs. It was a strange feeling, it bugged her a bit, but that was not the reason why it was annoying. It seems that now, she was acting off of instincts, nothing else. Her hand reached up to the gold locks of his hair, running the silky ends through her fingers as her hands slid to his back. She was never one to be bold during times like these, but it seemed that she had today as an exception.  
"I don't have an umbrella...how about you?"  
Her hands gently traced small circles, slowing enlarging them. Just like her need for his reply.  
Specks of pink dotted his face, as they slowly form to a dark blush, and what Misaki assumed to be embarrassment of how suggestive her statement was. Soon, his face of embarrassment soon faded to be serious, causing Misaki's mind to be set in the correct angle once more. She heard the gulp of his throat as his hands moved swiftly to push her off, as he stormed out of the room.  
Was he mad at her? Did she do something wrong? She needed him...and she was not sure how to dismiss the strange sensation that lingered between her legs.

Misaki's hand made way between her legs as she gently brushed over the fabric only to see the sensation growing stronger. But, for some reason, she hardbored for the feeling even more...more and more. Every time she touched it, an addictive warmth spread outwards to the pit of her stomach, thriving for the feeling and an unnameable feeling that came after. This, carried on for quiet a bit of time, when the feeling felt to powerful, she would stop a few moments to catch her breath, before resuming. Unconscious of her own actions, Misaki began to undress herself, slipping her plaid skirt to her ankles and pulling her green uniform to rest above her chest. She rested her hip on her desk as her hand slipped underneath her panties, prying her legs open to a vulgar position. There was not time to re-adjust herself, she had a more pressing matter at hand- the strange sensations of her own touch that she could not longer get enough of.  
Before she realized, she had let a adequately loud moan of a familiar name. A name, of which, she was imagining of at the moment, doing the strangest of things to her. But, that only aroused her even more.  
"Ah... _Usui,_ " she said, as her fingers pried her folds open. Her middle finger touched her clitoris and massaged it gently, which forced more louder moans to escape her mouth. Her finger began to massage it more roughly, making a sudden volt of pleasure jolt though her body. Her head was thrown back, as saliva escaped from her mouth, a strange musk of sex floated about in the air. She had orgasmed, just by touching her bud.

 _Drip...drip...drip..._

A small puddle formed on the ground, between her legs, her opening feeding more liquid into the already large puddle. Misaki's hand tumbled lifelessly to her sides, as she sat there to catch her breath.

"MISAKI?!" said Usui, as he stormed into the room, sweat plastering his hair to the back of his neck. He seemed a bit off. His face was still flushed red, as his pants seemed laboured...which suggested...no, I mustn't be.  
His eyes widened to see Misaki almost naked and to be masturbating- Ironically, on the president's desk, for there was a rule for no sexual intercourses at school, during school hours.

"M-M-Misaki?" He stammered as his face flushed an even darker red.

 **A/N: I don't know if I should end this here...or have a whole Kaichou wa Maid-sama lemon sandwhich. Heck, no body is actually reading this! Well, if you see any improvements, please tell me!**

 **-Good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! People actually read this!**

 **So, I'm messing around with Misaki and Usui even more!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **WARNING: LEMON & SUPER FLUFFY  
There is a bit of force in this sex, though, it is not rape.  
If any feel uncomfortable descriptive dominancy, please skip the labeled parts.**

Chapter Two:

Usui walked down the dark alleyways of the city night, the wall still damp from the previous down pour. His hand, was placed gently on his cheek to coddle the swelling that appeared from a hard blow at his face. During the time, Usui was not sure how to react to this...certain incident. Though, it was dark, he could see the sweat the jewelled on her skin. Misaki's skin looked smooth and lubricated under the moons light, her pants were music to his ears and he heard clearly, the sudden rush of arousal when he heard her sing his name. The memories of her moans seems to stifle in his brain, making him want her more than what he already did. Usui groaned as his pants tightened around his waist to almost an uncomfortable tightness. His face flushed red once more as he reminded himself to take a cold shower once he had returned home. He did not know if this was Misaki's way of a confession, but he hoped he would be blessed with the fact of truth to his thoughts. He liked her a lot- No, he loved her. Yet, she could not return these feeling of love back. This had burdened Usui for quite the while, but he could not complain, for Misaki was his precious gem, and he would be filled with regret if he were to break it in any way.  
"U-usui?" said a voice that travelled it's way to his ears and down his spine, causing him to shiver and goosebumps to arise.  
Without looking back, he already knew who it was.  
 _It was Misaki.  
_ But her voice being paired with a stammer was foreign to him. She was a very strong person, with an amazing physique which stunned him to be blind the first (and probably the last) time he saw her body. Now, she was trucking down the avenue still panting from what seemed to be a dash to find Usui. Her speech was disrupted by the need for air, as she took in large masses of air to even out her breath.  
"C-can I talk to you for a minute?" she said, at a successful attempt to speak.

Usui raised an eye brow and ambled to a dangerously close distance towards Misaki. He could feel the warmth of her breath beat on his chest, as he waited patiently for a reply. His heart, was beating dangerously fast as he nodded swiftly, curious of what pressing issue she had which would make her venture out the dark alleyways of the city to speak to him.  
"A-about what happened..." she began- quite a sensitive topic to be speaking of out in the open.  
Usui's face flushed a deep red, as she reminded of the incident that happened not too long ago. Though, some could say it was impossible, his heartbeat pulsed through his veins, each throb was audible which made him wonder if he was not only the person that could hear this throbbing heart of his.  
"J-just...c-can..." Misaki said.  
Her voice cracked, and even though the lonely moon did not give a sufficient amount of light, her blush seemed to have it's own glow, as it slowly speckled across her face. She began once more, only to fail several other attempts to speak her mind, parting her lips and stammered just to seal them once more.

"I-I!"  
Usui took no time to listen. His hands swivelled from his side to conceal her mouth, muffling the rest of her sentence. He leaned into her, and closed his mouth to her ear. Blowing a heated breath as he whispered quietly into her ear.  
"If you want to talk, bring it to my house."  
Usui's hand fell back to his side, and latched his fingers to the tips of Misaki's, guiding her to his home...for an uncomfortable conversations that they must endure through. He glanced at Misaki, her face the same redness as her lips, creasing for a kiss. He would loved that, but he would be sure that these affectionate actions would only be rewarded with violence, or humiliation. Something, that Usui would prefer not to experience, once is more than enough- especially in one day.

* * *

Usui's nervous hands fumbled though his pocket in search of the key to his apartment. This would be the second time Misaki has visited his house, and he would be dam right that his unreasonable nervousness would only bring more distance to their already distant relationship. One that he wished that the game of love had an easy mode, or something he could cheat with ( _not in that sense you nasty things!)._ This boss, was a tough nut to crack. It seemed that she was unsure of her feelings, or unsure of the method she should use to tell him. Both to be stressed because, and of another.  
 _Click!  
_ Finally, Usui managed to open the cold, metal door. He stepped in, allowing space for Misaki to trial in front as he peeled himself off, using gravity to close the door. And, of course, he would not forget to lock the door. An identical click put him at ease, as he dropped the bag near the entrance, and slipped his school shoes off. He guided Misaki to the velvet cushions of his couch, before taking a seat next to her. He handed her a glass of cold water, the ice in it clinking to the brim to this motion. Misaki shook her head, and pushed his hand towards the nearest table. She had became awfully quiet since her arrival, only picking at her nails, or biting her lips nervously. Usui wondered if it was to tempt him, or it was an unconscious seduction method she used.

There was a silence that seemed to stretch to beyond a minute. Usui began to wonder if Misaki had even planned on speaking, or she had just visited for the sake of it.  
"What's up?" said Usui, finally collecting his wits to talk.  
Misaki blinked blankly, before suddenly realizing what he began to talk about. Her face faded to an embarrassed expression, the pink tint of her cheeks only emphasising this emotion even more. She stammered nonsense..before giving up, displaying an action that would scar him deeply.  
Her fingers hooked onto the underside of her plaid skirt, hiking it up above her waist. It revealed her pink panties that had decorative embroidery on the waistline. The light of the living room showed a clear glow of the wetness that seeped through the fabric, staining the couch.

"I-I feel hot...down, there." her voice seemed to pick up a draft of air, her words resonated to his ears, off the walls, and more to his ears. She seemed to be seducing him, and he'd be dam right that she was successful. Usui could not get enough of the light ring to her voice that only reminded him of her voice as she sung his name...when she was alone. Usui was curious of what would happen if she had done it with him- He, also, really needed her. He needed her ever so very much, and he could not bear with this any longer. A side of him snapped, broke free. A side he planned to save for when they dated or when they had sexual intercourses in the **_future_**. Yet now, he could feel his sanity slowly slipping away from the grasps of his fingers, being consumed by the need for sex.

 _(Lemon Alert)_

Usui's hands seemed to be moving on it's own, grabbing Misaki's hands firmly and pressing her firmly on the couch their bodies pressed flushed against one another. Her wet core flush against his erect penis, ready for whatever this may lead- He couldn't care less any more. He wanted to feel all of her, the need pulsing through him as his hand made way to her chest, plucking at buttons one at a time to remove her shirt, slowly. But, it seemed that Misaki was not ready. She squirmed in his grip, as she pressed her body deeper into the couch to keep distance with Usui. Was it out of disgust? Who knows, but one can clearly tell that she felt very uncomfortable. Usui, whom regretted these actions, began to find other methods to confirm sex with him. He pressed his lips firmly onto hers as he finished unbuttoning the last few on her shirt, revealing her not fat, but not skinny body- Ideal for him. His hands traced across the soft, pale skin of her abdomen and he pulled back for a brief moment, reaching for a pair of red skipping ropes located not too far from the couch.  
"Wait, don't leave-"  
Misaki's sentence was disrupted by the return of Usui's soft lips that hastened to kiss her once more. It started as nibbles, but soon a gentle lick of the lips escalated it to a kiss with a mouthful of tongue and passion. Usui took this time to replace his hands with the rope of the skipping rope, tieing it several times to ensure that this treasure of his doesn't run off.  
He reached behind her and hooked his fingers around the clasps of her bra as he loosened each clip one by one, until the bra hung loosely against the pale skin of her chest. Anxiety was in her eyes, as Usui's heat thumped inside his chest. He swallowed nervously as he removed her shirt, and then her bra. Her breasts were small, but fitted the palms of his hands, allowing a perfect grip in his hands as she troubled himself with other matters more pressing.  
Usui gently brushed his hand over her hardening nipples, that seem to assist in the stability of her breasts for they wobbled back to their original place after he removed his hand. He decided to use a bit more force this time, gripping it tightly as he tugged and licked the other nipple.

 _Then, there it was...her first moan._

It was beyond music, beyond the sound of his favourite band. It was charming, and a song like no other that rung in his ears. He was aroused, not to the moan, but to the thought that she was making these sounds because he was touching her. He alternated between each breast, making a variety between soft subtle touches, to firm touches that made her voice growl. He could take it no longer. Usui pulled down his pants along with his underwear, discarding any remaining clothing on both of their bodies, leaving both of them naked and vulnerable to the eye.  
"You're putting that inside me?" Misaki asked, staring wonderstruck at his penis, a innocent glow in her eyes. Pity that her innocence would be corrupted by his penis, and the removal of her virginity. He positioned himself outside of the hole, and leaned in to close his mouth to her ear.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered as he rammed his penis inside.  
Misaki hollared out of pain, clutching the sheets of the bed for her dear life. It was a burden for that he had to hurt her to have sex, he was feeling it a lot, and would have orgasmed just by the entry. But, he couldn't...

(Lemon End)

He wished it was pain that could only express his unknown love for her

 **A/N: Me is evil!  
So, I see that many like my work (surprising indeed), thank you all!  
I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **-Good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Sorry! It has been a while hasn't it?  
My inability to continue to write this story was a mixture of scarce time, and the need for motivation.  
I hope, my writers block did not destroy this story! Thank you!**

Some Fun: Chapter 3

 _ Chapter Prologue:_

 _Bam!  
_ The slam of the door seem to echo through the dimly lit hallway. Why had Misaki lost herself? Why did she feel weak? Why...didn't it feel like rape?  
Okay, she might have asked for it, but it was beyond a surprise for him to comply! What has gotten into both of them?  
Misaki found herself hesitant to leave, maybe there was some hidden feeling under this chaos. I might be like the shojo manga she reads on her spare time.  
Though, many would doubt that, this was no where near a shojo manga- and will it ever be.  
Misaki's mouth parted for a sigh, as she trudged slowly, and tiredly back home. This, was probably something she wouldn't discuss over the dinner table.

* * *

The air was thick and sticky, plastering Misaki's already wet hair to the back of her neck as she trucked down the school corridors one last time until she closed up. Today was the last day of school, and she was as excited as everyone else who had stormed out of the school, even through the pouring rain.

Rain.

It had reminded Misaki of a previous...incident a a red flushed across her face. Though, it was embarrassing, she found a strange bond between the two after that.  
Might it be coincidence, but Misaki found it harder to look into his eyes. So much had already happened the past day, it seemed inhumane. Her heart beated faster when he flashed her a smile, or when his fingers traced the back of her arm. She could not help, but remember last night, and the many nights before that- She now realized, how close the two actually were. Misaki found herself daydreaming of silly and sad times the two had shared the past year, yearning for a newer experience, yearning to see this man once more... to be touched once more.  
My! These thoughts! Could she actually be falling for this 'creepy outer-space human stalker'? Impossible! She will not, and will never comply to this idea- to this fact. Love is a useless game that only idiots have time to play. Misaki was no idiot, and she was beyond sure of that.  
But, now, how will she confront this feeling of hers?  
One that left her on the edge all the time?  
Misaki, sighed as her hand skidded from the rough surface of the brick wall, to the soft fabric of her dress. Strange isn't it? Misaki found herself sighing much more often now, many say that it was a sign of stress, verging to become distress. She thought to take the first week of summer off, should she use it wisely, she might find time to sort out the thoughts that ran inside her brain.

"Misaki! Did you bring an umbrella today?"  
Ah, great. Misaki could recognise that voice, even if she was deaf. The green-eyes blondie, that followed her around just like a dog trailing behind the scent of meat. She did not want to see him right now, most definitely not after a fantasy that was not most innocent of him. Misaki could really use an outlet, but who would really want to hear her rant on about another man? Misaki, was clearly left with two options;

1\. Hide until she dies  
2\. Kill him  
3\. Just tell him  
4\. Move

Though, most of these reasons seemed unreasonable, or outrageous, it was nothing compared to just telling him. I felt as if every time she had finally collected her wits to tell him, something would trigger her feelings to become uneasy, or a person would turn up. Both deemed to be an awkward situation.  
Moving was an option Misaki was considering- though, it would be running away, she could always find someone else and forget about him. She had to wake up, and smell the scent of reality, whether pleasant or not- Might as well do it now.

"What are you looking at?" said Usui, as his eyes traced about her face.  
Misaki's breath hitched, and warmth spread through her chest, to her face, dotting it with warm, red freckles. She hadn't noticed that she was staring, and sure that she would somehow recall this embarrassing moment during times the reflect at past events- that she noticed, had a great sum towards her time with Usui.  
She was oddly embarrassed, just being looked at! How will she ever survive this summer?! No one knows until it starts.  
Until the rain calms, leaving the world damp, yet clean. All dirt to be washed away, to the sewers- oh, how she wished she was the dirt that clung onto the walls of the city, she wished to just wash away.

"Oh no, it's nothing. Let's go home," She said. A small batch of hair lingered in front of her face, obstructing her vision. Of course she could not let that happen, not when she had a clear view of his face, of his complexion. Her fingers grazed along the side of her face, hooking this batch of hair behind her ear, as she looked back up, and towards Usui, a small smile creased across her face. Usui, blushed and smiled back.  
They both looked away, too embarrassed to speak, or to look at one another.  
Misaki's heart was pacing quickly, banging upon her rib cage, and vibrating to her head. Maybe it was the romantic aura that lingered in the air, but her mind seemed to short circuit. Misaki's subconscious took over, slipping a regretful statement from her mouth, that might have been the coin, or the token to the love game she would be playing for now, and the last bit of her teenage years.

"Hey, want to sleep over?"

 **A/N: I felt as if my writing skills has decreased!  
** **I am so sorry if this chapter was a disappointment to anybody!  
On the same note, I deeply apologise for this chapter to deceive the "Lemon"  
aspect of this story. Though, there was a great deal of character development.  
For all who was dissapointed with no sex; I will be treating all of you the next chapter.  
Please tell me of a setting and style- creative setting and style for them to fornicate, for I am  
running dry of ideas!  
Thank you!**

 **-Have a lovely day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! (I'm not dead!)  
Sorry, I've been coming across so many writer's blocks lately.  
The insanity of it is indescribable.  
Anywho! This will probably be then last chapter to this "mini-series."  
But, fear not! I will be creating other stories to satisfy the perverts out there.  
**

 **About the story!  
I've seen a few comments of disapproval, or the fact that you had gotten lost a some point. I've tried to clarify the pupose of each action. I hope this enhances your read. Also, this sexual scene is written as the perspective of a man. I am a woman, thus, I may not be accurate for "certain reactions" to some situations. Please, if you find something that is odd, feel free to tell me.**

 **Enjoy!**

WARNING(S): Leomon, and epic lemon. (Epic lemon as in epic description, sorry if it gets "too" descriptive- arousal wasn't what I was aiming for.), and, SUPER FLUFFY, AS IF I COULD FART RAINBOWS.

Some Fun-Chapter 4:

Usui stood there, somewhat stunned. Her sudden questioning was what got to him the most- he has never visited another girls' house before, let alone Misaki's. Though, many may assume something else, he has never visited anyone's house, period- nada. It was a new experience to him, as it was to Misaki, and he would be damned to say that he wasn't excited. Usui has always dreamt of a sleep over, but never lived to experience one...Well, of course, until today. If Usui were to sum up his emotions into one word it would be, satisfaction. He wasn't sure why, but the feeling of fulfillment as those words as they slipped her mouth. The lightness in her voice, the soft tone of the words, spoke more sincerity than the last time she told him that she had to pee (she had almost urinated when standing- it was the same tone of voice, just with the less of the urgency). Usui looked up from the gaze he had set towards the ground. Misaki's hair, was blown across her face, covering the pink dots of her blush. The expression of embarrassment, and regret was plastered upon her face- like a never moving mask. Though, to be frank, Usui didn't mind it- in fact, he enjoyed this expression of her's. Cute. At times like this, Misaki was too honest, and this honesty was what made her so cute. He lifted his hand onto her shoulder, and his fingers grasped it and gave a gentle squeeze. Her head suddenly swung up to meet his eyes, clearly flustered, and lost to his actions.  
"I would be glad to" he said.  
Misaki smiled a smile that seldomly found a way upon her face. The corners of her mouth were slanted upwards, as her lips glistened in the last rays of the setting sun. Misaki's tugged at Usui's hand, as she beckoned him to follow her home. Usui, felt like he had hired a hooker- though, the feeling of it wasn't terrible since it is Misaki, he could think of times, where he was slightly more excited about being taken somewhere than the moment right now. Maybe, he was just nervous. Usui had remembered the last time any of them visited each other, and he was afraid that he'd somehow mess up. Though, messing up would be the last of his worries, he wasn't even sure her intentions of inviting him over. Moreover, they have to get there to know what to do next, right? Usui suppressed any insecurities as he followed Misaki home.

The walk to her house was like dreadful foreplay. Mosquitoes found their way out, forcing them to kill a few on their body, resurrecting silence. Usui hated it. He wanted Misaki to be in somewhat of a pleasant mood as they arrive to her house, but the mosquitoes are doing a poor attempt in helping- as if they were helping in the first place. Usui felt as if it was him against the world everytime he found himself with Misaki. Though, it may be the complete opposite to his thoughts. Maybe, Misaki did not want to talk to him, and it was a regretful slip of the mouth. Usui, wondered why he was so weak when it comes to "the moment." Although he had found a way to divert his thinking, he wasn't prepared for the question. He thought, that there would be no use in pondering about it any longer, for they had almost arrived at her house. Upon their arrival, Usui noticed the state of her current house. Though, most of the things seemed to be broken, and mended crudely, it could pass for a mediocre house for a family of three.

 _He liked it._

From the faded floorboards, to the crusty paint on the walls, it had spoken "Misaki" boldly. Not that, he would describe Misaki as old and worn out, but he found the layout of the house, and the colour choice to suite Misaki's style. The old lights strained to dimly light the room, as it seemed that they relied heavily on daylight to see. Usui took off his shoes, and set it aside, reminding himself to courtesy at someone's home. He glanced at Misaki, unsure of what to do next. He wasn't sure of to let himself in, or to wait for her to open areas for him to dwell in.  
Misaki seemed to chuckle, and smiled the same smile that was given to him, before their trip to her house. She kicked her shoes off, and shrugged of her bag, discarding it to the nearest corner. He returned her gaze back to Usui, and extended her hand to guide him once more. Though, hesitant of her actions, Usui gladly took her hand, and was soon tugged to her bedroom. Upon entering, her bed would be on his left a desk with a lamp behind it. There were papers scattered upon it, of thus he presumed it to be her work desk. To his right would be her dresser, of which she had ambled towards. Usui assumed that she was changing, so he found himself a way out to let her change in the securities of her privacy.  
"No."  
Usui almost jumped to her harsh, yet melodic voice. They had been around each other in silence, and the sudden sound had startled him out his wits. He was curious to why she had said 'No.' Was she mad of some sort? No, it seemed like it was more gentle than usual, embracing the gentleness that seemed to have caught itself in the air.  
"Stay...Stay in my room."

 **(Lime)**

Usui shrugged, and paced towards her bed before making himself comfortable upon it. He wasn't sure of how open she was. He was a bit frightened- scared that she might say something mean, or better yet, yell at him. Maybe, she had something in her drawer that she would like to show him? Usui's heart throbbed faster, as more uneasing thoughts seemed to blossom one by one. He was nervous, afraid- apprehensive. He was curious of what would happen, yet scared at the same time.

For the first time, Usui was glad that he was wrong.

Misaki's hands grasped the helm of her shirt, slowly trickling it up her body before removing it, and dropping it to the ground. She did the same with her pants, as she looked back shyly, before walking towards Usui. He was beyond stunned. Had she boldly implied sex? He wasn't very sure, but for what he knew of the most, she had revealed herself to Usui, and the lacy designs of her black underwear. Usui blushed, and turned away. He was unprepared for this, and was not sure how to react. He would want to cherish this time, where she's willingly giving her body to him- heck, she would be seducing him right now. Though, his enjoyment was indescribable, he wasn't sure if this would be the correct time...and moment. It seemed a bit too sudden for him, and he was scared that Misaki was only drunk by a subconscious emotion. Nonetheless, she was very persistent. Her hands caressed the sides of his cheek, as her griped firmed, and push Usui's face back forwards to look at her. Usui bit his lip, as he threatens to be aroused. Her hands were cold, but the coldness was welcoming, as well as her. Her face showed strange emotions- empty lust, curiosity, nervousness. She tried ever so hard to mask it, but for Usui, is was something he could see through just a glance.  
"Please tell me the reason to these actio-" his words were cut off by Misaki's.  
"I want you." she said.  
"Huh?"

Usui stared blankly at her, processing what she had said. He wasn't sure if it was a slip of the tongue, or that she _really_ wanted him. It was, just too new for him. Usui knew he was sexually attractive, but for Misaki to say such words? He'd expected pigs to fly. Though, he could tell that she had meant it. Her eyes glistened in the light, as she pressed her knee between his legs, pushing both of them onto the bed. The floorboards creaked mercilessly to the suddenly applied weight. Her body had casted a shadow upon Usui, blocking any incoming light. Their faces was mere centimetres close, and each breath could be felt on their lips. Usui laid there wide eyed, and Misaki was on top, blushing furiously. She lifted herself up an adequate distance from his face, and took a deep breath, before speaking once more. She seemed afraid, and so vulnerable. It would be times like these, where Usui wished to hide her behind his arms, and shield her from the harsh realities of the world. Her face spoke a jumble of emotions, many of which Usui could not recognise- not until she had spoke one of Usui's most life changing phrase. A phrase that he only dreamt of her saying.

 ** _"Takumi Usui, I have only realized this now, but...I love you."_**

At this point, Usui was speechless. He wasn't sure of to cry, to smile, or to kiss. His mind raced once again, with more thoughts than he could handle- he felt as if Misaki was torturing him through this. His mind was beyond blown, and he'd lay there, unsure of how to react, or if he should react in the first place. Usui's heart pounded so hard in his rib cage, he wondered if it would find it's way to pierce through his skin, and burst into bits. Not only did Misaki invite him over, but she'd also confessed. Something, Usui couldn't imagine happening.  
Misaki's mouth slanted over his, her warm lips covered his as she pecked it gently. The kiss burned Usui's mouth, as he craved for the feeling yet again. He elevated himself, and met her lips once again. This time, the kiss was wet with tongue and saliva. Every time Misaki decided to pull away to catch her breath, Usui would catch her mouth to continue longer. He found kissing to be addictive, and even more so with Misaki.  
 **(LEMON)**

Usui's mouth trailed itself to Misaki's delicate, and pale neck. He kissed, and nipped it gently, but rough enough to leave a mark. Once again, he had heard one of Misaki's melodic moans, as it echoed through the room. His hands slithered to her back, as she roughly undid her bra, and discarded it to a random area of her room. He pulled her head closer to him, as he whispered into her ear.  
"We're alone right?"  
She kissed him on the lips, and smiled. "Yes we are."  
This situation was perfect- no one would be home to bother the two of them, as they continue in isolation, with the only company of each other. He wanted Misaki to remember this moment like no other. She might have had sex with other men (though, he highly doubts it), and he wants to blow her mind. His hands, fondled her breasts, the softness of her breasts were like pillows for his hands. He liked her breasts, and didn't expect them to be thus big-, but of course, he wouldn't complain would he? Her moans grew more constant, the more pressure he had placed onto it. He felt her nipples harden underneath his hands, as he pulled her body up to suck on them.  
"Ahh, Usui! What is this feeling?"  
"Want." Usui replied, flipping the two of them around, so he would be on top. His mouth, still enclosed tightly around her hard nipple, he began to caress her stomach, slowly nearing her panties. His hands move in small circles, as her soft contoured the build of his hand. Soon, he found himself faced with Misaki's vagina. Her pants were loud, as her breaths echoed to his ears. She was absolutely stunning. She was pink, and pretty, with only wisps of pubic hair. Her thighs were drenched by body fluids, as so were her previously discarded panties. Usui, looked at Misaki, who seemed nervous. Usui smiled, as he gently teased her clitoris, rubbing it with caution, as if she were to be delicate to anything more.  
"Ah...Ah! Usui! What are you doing?!"  
Ignoring her inquire, he began to pull away, as he removed his own clothing, and looked up at Misaki asking for permission. Though, It took her a while to realize, she nodded and hugged him closely to her, her breasts grazing his chest. Without further delay, Usui thrusted himself into her- into heaven. He loved it so much. The walls seemed to narrow the deeper he went, as it squeezed his tip, stimulating his penis even more than his entry. It was warm, and it heated him even more. He wanted to move quickly, and orgasm at the exact moment, but he knew that enjoyment would only be one-sided towards him. He had to endure.  
"Ah..." Misaki moaned, before biting her lip to muffle her voice. Usui leaned in, and whispered seductively into her ear.  
"Don't hold your voice back, it's beautiful."

* * *

Usui pulled a blanket over them, covering them as the recollect their wits. Misaki laid right beside him, smiling gently, as her eyes glinted a white in the moonlight. Though, her breath was at ease, her hair was still plastered with the remnants of drying sweat. Her hair pooled the pillow messily, as she stared, happily, and drowsily into his eyes. It was a dream come true for him. She'd _let_ him have her body- out of desire. She was smiling, she'd enjoyed it. Must it be God's gift for this to happen. But, either way, it happened. He wasn't sure if she wanted more, but we was for sure that they'd found a connection through this.

"Um, Misaki?"  
"Yeah?" She replied, closing a small gap between their bodies on the small, twin sized bed.  
"I lov-"  
"Yeah, I know. I love you too."

 **A/N: I won't lie, I got lazy at some point \\[°^°]/  
This would be the end to this series. I hope this had made sense to the previous plot, for the time I had left was quite the while.  
This is Eugeniu signing out.**

 **\- Peace.**


End file.
